Breadcrumbs
by lost-katana
Summary: Like a good little black ops agent, Bishop follows the breadcrumbs. And his 'friends' always leave the biggest ones.


(waves) Greeting! I come bearing one more little ficcy. Originally, this was written last year as an audition in an RPG for the role of Agent Bishop. No knowledge is needed of the RP, as this story can function by itself.

When asked to audition, my prompt was to somehow incorporate Agent Bishop into the CGI movie's universe, blending it together with the 2003 cartoon. This was the result.

...Though seriously. Bishop would have so totally been all over this. (nod)

Disclaimer: Even the voices in my head admit that I don't own the TMNT.

* * *

This was the break he'd been looking for.

As he exited the building, paying no further mind to the young secretary who had let him in, John Bishop could not help but look up at the sky. It was a clear night. But from what he understood, it had been a far different picture three months ago. He tried to imagine it--dark storm clouds gathering suddenly, localized to Winters Tower; winds blowing with the fury of a category five hurricane. And a beam of light, which clean-up efforts had tried to dispel as a bolt of lightning, shooting straight down through the center of the building and utterly destroying the lobby.

He'd had enough to work with when there had just been the witness accounts of the monster attacks. This was the icing on the cake.

The monster reports had been Bishop's original focus, a trail he'd started down even before the incident. At first the plan had been to retrieve an escaped creature, a sloth-like beast that had been in his possession years prior. It had given them little trouble until a few months ago, when it's behavior grew frantic. Despite all efforts, the monster had escaped his base--and come here, apparently.

It had not been a good time, of course. There had not been a known alien threat since his staged invasion two years ago. And while that operation had gained the support of the President, the man was once more considering cutting back on the Earth Protection Force's funding.

Bothersome at first, the escaped creature turned out to be the answer to his problems. The monster reports had led him to New York, and in turn the knowledge of nearly a dozen other sightings of separate monsters.

And those sightings had lead him to Winters Corp. With the knowledge he'd gained here, Agent Bishop had more than enough material to present to the President--after a little modification, of course. His funding was practically secure at this point.

As for the monsters, none had been heard of since the events here. He doubted that the EPF would find them, though they'd keep looking nevertheless.

In the mean time, there was this. At the head of the building, the car waited. He adjusted his tie before stepping inside, immediately reaching for the laptop that sat on the seat.

The driver knew the routine, wasting no time in getting the vehicle moving. "Did you find what you were looking for, sir?" He asked.

"Indeed," Bishop replied, leaving it at that. He took out the disc he'd gotten from the secretary and placed it in the computer: security footage of the building before the storm had hit, knocking out the system.

He looked at the recording once it had loaded and found himself with a view of several large containers in the center of the lobby. Switching through the various camera angles, he eventually came to a closer view of two of them--including the contents.

There was the sloth creature, growling into the pane; the second one housed a smaller creature, which manically beat against its container. Bishop laughed in a single breath. "Pathetic." He pulled a cellular phone out of his jacket, calling the technicians back at the base. There was no time wasted in greetings. "I have the security tapes from Winters Corp. I'm en route now. When I arrive, I want to see something I can use. Take the recorded documentations of our work with the sloth creature and cut it down to our handling of its capture and its outbursts. Restore any of the older footage; I want the President to believe we dealt with the matter recently."

Later, he'd have the technicians add in the sightings of another monster--the large one which had rampaged through the streets of the city. Accompanying the forged documents they would make detailing the EPF's 'involvement' in securing the situation, there would be more than enough to convince the President.

Sometimes, it was just too easy. At least now there was some thrill in it. He'd not yet forgotten the seventies, when all one needed for indisputable proof of aliens was a photo of a weather balloon from just the right angle.

Those days were done though. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Bishop asked, lowering his voice threateningly.

"Of course, sir," the man on the other end replied.

"Then see that it's done," he ordered, ending the call.

Putting the cell phone back inside his jacket, the agent returned to the laptop, working furiously over the information he'd garnished from the secretary.

He briefly wondered if she'd viewed this footage herself. Even if she hadn't, getting it from her had been simple. Granted, he was government. But if she wasn't any more difficult with other parties, she could become a problem.

No matter. If that situation took such a development, they'd remove her from the equation. For now though, they'd keep an eye on her.

The car came to a stop. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, Agent Bishop looked out the window. In the distance, there was an old Pepsi billboard featuring Britney Spears. He was about to turn back to his work when he took notice of some fast moving shadows. They were barely perceivable, blending in well with the night and its silhouette. He could only say for sure he was seeing something when one moved in between two buildings

He was too far away to confirm anything. Even so, he was instantly reminded of the turtles. It'd been a while since he'd thought of them. Longer since he'd actually seen them. But it would appear they were still around, if that were indeed them. "Interesting…" he muttered, eyes sliding back to the computer.

Curious, he brought up a written statement he'd found on the last of the monster sightings--the very one he planned to incorporate with their sloth monster footage.

The person describing the scene had stated that a 'dinosaur' had reaped a path of destruction, heading in the direction of Winters Corp. Another witness had stated that it had been chasing after a van with a 'turtle head' on the roof.

Interesting coincidence. If it were a coincidence, that is.

In addition to the video footage, Bishop had managed to secure a list of Winters' expenses. This had been a month ago, and the information seen on it had of course only made him more suspicious of the entire event.  
One such expense had been the large sum of money given to a group with a familiar name--The Foot. He still was unsure just what they'd been hired to do, but that mattered little.

The puzzle pieces were starting to fall into place now. Where the Foot were involved, the turtles were almost always at the party as well. And where monsters and Bishop's very line of work came into play, they were sure to be there.

Bishop closed the laptop with a smug grin as the car started moving again. "The freaks all like to play together." No wonder things had been so slow lately.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review!


End file.
